So Cold - The 12th Hunger Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: It's so quiet here and I feel so cold. This house no longer feels like home. -closed-
1. So Cold Pt 1

**So Cold**

**.**

It's so quiet here

and I feel so cold

this house no longer

feels like home

…

She isn't nervous. Not like she should be. She should be sweating with white knuckles and wild eyes. But instead she's poised, controlled and calm. She wears a light blue short sleeve blouse tucked into a sunny yellow skirt. She pushes her smile into a tight grin to reveal her gleaming white teeth. She adjusts her rectangular brown glasses on top of her nose and folds her arms across her chest.

"There she is! The woman of the hour!" President Azazel claps the young woman on the back.

She looks up and smiles at him. "Thank you for this opportunity Mr. President. I am eternally grateful."

"You earned it dear… it's such a shame though about Jeremy. He was one of the greatest Game Makers Panem has ever seen- confident, intelligent and best of all, patient," he says. The woman tries not to roll her eyes. _Patient. Since when were Gamemakers supposed to be patient? The Games are about revenge and honor, not patience. _

"Of course," she replies, batting her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear! I meant no offense to you. I'm sure that you will be a terrific Head Gamemaker yourself. Dare I say better?" There's a pause. "Did you know I would choose you to replace him?"

"I had no idea, sir, but I'm very proud that you did," she says. A lie. She knew he would pick her. Why else would she slit Jeremy's throat?

...

It's so quiet here

and I feel so cold

this house no longer

feels like home

**Hello and welcome to my (legal) SYOT! The entire form is on my profile along with a list of available spots! Please make original, non-Mary Sue characters. If you struggle with this, check out my story 'Rue's Guide to Mary Sue's' :)**

**General Information/Priorities **

**- If you are submitting a tribute that means that you are dedicating yourself to this story and reviewing whenever you can. **

**-Each author may only submit one tribute for now.**

**-You may reserve spots, but try to get your tribute in soon**

**-The title of this story, the lyrics in the beginning, and the summary are all parts of Ben Cocks' song 'So Cold.' No copyright intended.**

**-PM only!**

**Thanks for reading :) Please submit! **


	2. So Cold Pt 2

**So Cold Pt. 2**

It's so quiet here

and I feel so cold

this house no longer

feels like home

"So, Alva, what are your plans for this year?" The President asks her casually, but the new Head Gamemaker knows the weight this question has.

She envisions the perfect arena- a circular area with an evergreen forest in the center at the top of a large hill. The forest is so densely packed with trees that it's difficult to see 30 feet ahead. The Cornucopia is in the center of the woods surrounded by the tributes' plates. The sun is blocked out by branches. Down from the hill are four sections, each separated by more hills.

On one side there's a swamp. The mud should make it hard to move very fast. There are no trees here, but it's the only water source.

To the left of the swamp is a pasture-like area with tall grasses. Snake mutts will be set around the area along with dog-sized rats.

The next section features a group of buildings each around 400 feet away from each other. Some are stocked with food while others may serve as hiding spots.

The final area is a deciduous forest. The trees are nearly dead, making falling branches a danger. Strange beasts roam in the forest and will serve as prey or predator to the tributes.

"Dark," she says. "I want the tributes to feel cut off, alone."

It's so quiet here

and I feel so cold

this house no longer

feels like home

**Sorry this is crappy, but I really want more tributes!**

**Tell your friends! Tell your enemies! **

**Form and Tribute list on my profile :)**


	3. Hola

**Just made this so you know- THIS SYOT IS STILL HAPPENING!**

**I only have one or two spots left!**

**Also in your review please inform me if you have changed your username and what it was before :)**

Sophie woke up one day and decided that it was time to check out her favorite website. She looked at all of her notifications and felt bad for not being on as often as she liked. She got a nice message from someone who's name rhymes with roffee and decided to keep writing because of her. Yay.

**Sorry I'm the weirdest person I know. Just be prepared for crazy stuff from me.. always… okay also once I get all of the tributes in I'll start the reaping and then post it. :)**


End file.
